


I Believe You Were About to Kiss Me?

by Quarks_And_Stuff



Series: Remus is a Horny Trash Man who Loves Janus [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Because there's not enough dukeceit smut in the world so I decided to write my own, Blow Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Tentacles, this is smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quarks_And_Stuff/pseuds/Quarks_And_Stuff
Summary: Dukeceit smut, plain and simple. Intended as a continuation to Go Take a Shower, the first work in the series, but can be read as a standalone.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Remus is a Horny Trash Man who Loves Janus [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742743
Comments: 3
Kudos: 217





	I Believe You Were About to Kiss Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I need any more tags. And also go easy this is the first time I've ever written smut.

“Now, where were we?”

“I- I believe you were about to kiss me?”

“Excellent idea.”

Remus leaned down and captured Janus’s lips, tentacles starting to undo the buttons on his shirt. When Janus opened his mouth in a quiet whimper, Remus slipped his tongue in, deepening their kiss.

Tentacles lifted Janus up and Remus’s roaming hands pushed it off his shoulders, Remus’s already bare chest laid against his, warmth against the cool air, his uncovered cock pressing against Janus’s leg.

“Open your eyes, Dee.”

Janus’s eyes fluttered open, filled with lust. Remus made eye contact and held it as he pulled the yellow gloves off with his teeth, exposing the shimmering scales. He ran his fingers over them, feather-light, enjoying the way the cool scales felt against his bare hand.

A loud moan broke him out of his reverence for the scales. Janus arched his back, begging and trying to get Remus to touch him. 

Remus hummed thoughtfully. “This will be easier somewhere else.” He sunk them out, and a moment later Janus was lying on a soft bed with a bright green eyesore of sheets underneath him.

The two kissed again, softer than they had been. Remus’s hand slid into Janus’s pants suddenly, circling one of his cocks. He arched his back into Remus’s touch, moaning loudly into his mouth.

Remus worked his hand slowly, watching Janus fall apart and beg for more under him. 

“Please,  _ please _ Remus, I’m going to- to cum-” His breath hitched and Remus pulled his hand away a second before he came. He had gotten good at knowing when that would be, after all the nights they spent together.

“I have something better in store for you, Dee Dee.” He grinned deviously and slid off the bed, onto his knees on the floor. He hooked his fingers in the waistband on Janus’s pants, waiting for a nod of approval before pulling them and his boxers off.

Two cocks sprang up, completely hard. Remus licked his lips and kissed the sensitive tip of one of them. When Janus tried to buck his hips, he pinned them down, sucking on the head.

“Please- Remus, want you.”

Remus sat back on his heels and cocked his head, still holding Janus’s hips down. “Want me how?” He used the most innocent sounding voice he could muster up.

Janus propped himself up on his elbows, face a bright red. His cocks were leaking precum, dripping onto his stomach. “You know how.”

“I’m afraid I don’t.” He smiled widely. “You’re going to have to use your words to tell me what you want.”

He covered his face in embarrassment and mumbled something.

“What was that?”

It was like a dam had broken. Words tumbled out of Janus’s mouth, each sounding more desperate than the last. “Please, want your mouth, want you to use me, want you to make me feel good-”

Remus cut him off by ducking his head down and sucking on one of his balls. Janus tangled a hand into Remus’s hair, the other arm trembling as it strained to hold him up. When he was lost in the pleasure, Remus went lower.

He let go of his hips and hooked Janus’s legs over his shoulders before spreading his cheeks and diving back down. A warm tongue swept over his opening and Janus practically screamed in pleasure. 

Remus sucked a mark into his thigh, admiring the dark purple, the way it made Janus  _ his _ , his and his alone. He bit down, leaving marks all over the inside of his thighs, before going back to his hole. 

His tongue entered, none too gently. Thrusting it in roughly and nipping the skin around with his pointed teeth, he drove Janus insane by stopping whenever he got close.

“Please, Remus,  _ please, _ let me cum please-” He cut himself off with a strangled cry when one of Remus’ lube-slicked fingers entered him. He soon added another, scissoring them. He pushed in a third, admiring the blissful look on Janus’s face.

Janus’s back arched and he moaned, high and needy, as Remus hit his prostate. Remus smiled and aimed his fingers to hit that spot, Janus’s begging spurring him on. 

Again, however, he stopped before Janus came. Janus leveled him with the best glare he could muster up in the current situation. 

“ _ Remus _ ,” he said, exasperated, propping himself up on shaky arms. “Stop  _ teasing _ me, you  _ insufferable _ trash man.”

Remus smiled smugly and stood up, stroking his own cock slowly. “I don’t know, Dee, maybe I should just cum all over you and let you deal with yourself.” He was goading Janus into something, and said snake was very willing to comply. “Why don’t you prove you want me?”

That was all it took. Janus slid off the bed and got on his knees in front of Remus, letting his forked tongue hang out of his mouth, looking up through his lashes. Remus put a hand in the curls on the back of Janus’s head and guided him toward his cock.

Janus let his eyes close as he bobbed his head up and down slowly. Remus moaned and thrust his hips slightly, Janus placing his hands on the back of his thighs and letting him control the pace. 

Remus pressed him against the coarse, dark hair at the base of his cock, holding him there for a moment as Janus attempted to use his tongue to the best of his ability in such a position. The salty taste of precum was all he could taste, and he groaned, sending vibrations through Remus, who pulled him back and forward along his cock.

“You like sucking cock, don’t you? Like using that mouth to make me feel good?” Janus looked up at him, sucking and slurping noisily. “You always have-  _ ah _ \- always something smart to say, but you can’t when you’re on your knees, taking my cock in your mouth like you were made to. Only I get to shut you up like this, huh?” 

Janus hummed, pushing Remus closer to the edge, making him thrust more erratically into his mouth. Remus growled and the fingers in Janus’s hair tightened as he was pulled up and pressed onto the mattress. 

Remus mouthed at his neck and snapped his fingers, lubing himself up and teasing Janus one last time. The head of his cock slid over his hole, once, twice, before Janus started begging again. He could feel Remus smiling against his neck, but before he could comment, a thick cock was pushing into him slowly.

Janus’s hands scrabbled at Remus’s back, leaving faint red lines in their wake. His mouth opened and he moaned loudly as he finally got what he wanted. The movement stopped when Remus was fully inside, giving him a moment to adjust. 

“Please, move, now-” He writhed desperately on the bed, trying to make Remus fuck him. Remus pulled out until only the head was in him, then slammed back in roughly. He started a quick and brutal pace, still marking Janus’s neck. Large bruises bloomed all over his collarbones, neck, and chest. He pulled away for a moment, hips still moving, tentacles rubbing his nipples.

“Love the way you feel around me, so tight,  _ fuck _ , you look so beautiful like this. So fucked out you can’t even think straight, or gay, or at all. So gorgeous, love you so much Janus.” 

“Ah-  _ ah, Remus!” _

“That’s right, scream my name, only I can do this to you.”

And scream Janus did. Remus pounded into him, hitting his prostate dead on every time, and he kept up his mantra of Remus’s name, repeating it over, and over, until it devolved into wordless moans and high-pitched cries.

A hand wrapped around his hard cocks, stroking him quickly. The mouth returned to his neck, tentacles roamed over all the skin and scales they could, and it was so much, all at once. White ropes of cum spurted out of his cocks, Remus fucking him through his orgasm, then overstimulating him in all the best ways.

Fingers threaded through his hair and pulled his head back, giving Remus better access to his neck. Warmth flooded inside him, cum dripping out of him when Remus pulled out.

Janus laid on the bed, blissed-out and still panting. Remus pushed himself up and smiled down at him, enjoying the cum on his stomach and in between his legs, the marks on his thighs and upper body, and the way the scales shone in the light.

He summoned a wet rag and started cleaning him off. As much as he would have liked to keep looking, he knew the best way to keep Janus in his post-orgasm haze was to clean and cuddle him. 

The rag was tossed somewhere behind him when he was done, and he flopped down next to Janus, pulling him close. Janus blinked slowly and his lips twitched into a small smile. Remus stroked his hair and pressed a soft kiss to the scales on his face before resting his chin on the top of his head.

“Love you, Remus.” It was a quiet murmur into his chest, one that he felt more than heard.

“Love you too, Janus,” he whispered back, quietly, almost inaudible. Janus’s breathing evened out as he fell asleep in Remus’s arms, warm and safe.

Remus couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> ...well fuck me gently with a chainsaw. I'm going to hell.  
> When I wrote Go Take a Shower, I told myself I would not be writing actual smut, just implying it, and now look where I am.  
> If anything seems off it's because I'm asexual, so,,  
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
